Fazbear's Fright 2
by GamerGirl Legends
Summary: Vincent is Back. He wants revenge on the brothers Len and Kaito. He has a plan. He is sure this plan will work but... this time Kaito and Len have brought some friends. Rated M for possible gore...
1. Chapter 1 - Planning

¥.¥=1=¥.¥

 **Fazbear's Fright 2**

Chapter One: ' _Planning_ '

[¥]

Vincent leaned his back against the old, soft leather of the recliner. His eyes were closed in thought, his head leaning back. He had many scars from the damage the suit had done to him. He was thinking of a way to find Len and Kaito. He had been thinking of ways to get them for days straight. He needed a good, full-proof plan to make them meet. He slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He had been throwing out ideas since he started planning, but something was starting to form. A grin slowly made its way onto the man's face. He jumped to his feet, relishing his success, "See you soon, Len and Kaito!" He said loudly, "You'll get what you deserve." He quickly ran to his computer and sat at the spinning chair.

[¥]

Len and Kaito were walking home from a busy school day. They were very popular now, everyone wanted to hear their story down to every last detail. They even asked him to reenact some parts. The brothers walked up the porch to the house. Kaito opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Len closely. The door closed behind them as they walked into the living room. Their mother was on the phone. "Yes? That sounds wonderful. Hm? Two only? Well... I really wouldn't want to leave the kids... Sure, yes, they're old enough to- Well..." The brothers ignored her for the most part, plopping in the couch and getting ready to start their weekend homework. It was 3:18 on Friday. A few days had passed since their adventure, and they just wanted their lives to return to normal.

They tried to forget about everything, but they both were scarred. Len had nightmares about it every night, and even Kaito had them occasionally. Len was very jumpy now, and the kids like to scare him out of his wits. Whenever Kaito closed his eyes, an image flashed through the blackness. It was different each time. Sometimes it was one of the 'IT'S ME' Writings or other times it was the blood spurting from the Springtrap suit. He hated it, but he lived with it. The two were scared that Vincent was going to come after them again. They thought it was over, it definitely wasn't. Their mom hung up the phone and looked at the boys, "Your father and I are going on a vacation this weekend." She said. "What about us?" Len asked, looking up from his math homework.

"You'll be staying here. You're old enough to handle yourselves." She replied. The brothers stared at her then nodded. "We're leaving tomorrow at seven. Our flight leaves at 8:15." "Where are you going?" Kaito asked, "Hawaii. We don't even have to pay. A very nice man offered to pay for everything! But he could only afford two people. I need to tell your father so we can pack. You two behave." She walked upstairs. The brothers went back to their homework, oblivious to the fact that the 'very nice man' was their enemy.

[¥]

Vincent hung up the phone. He had managed to get their mother's phone number so he could call and tell her about a vacation. Vincent then hacked into the airlines and booked their flight to Hawaii and got them tickets. When they bought something from wherever they were staying, Vincent would hack into a bank account and withdraw the required money to pay for it. The first phase of his plan had started. Of course, it would've been much easier to just find the address to their house, then go there and kill them, but he wanted this to be fun. He then grabbed a piece of paper and a purple pen. He smiled, beginning to write.

[¥]

Kaito and Len were walking home on Saturday. They had gone to Burger King and gotten some food for lunch. As they entered the house, they walked into the living room to finish up their homework from the night before. They sat down on the couch. Kaito opened his math book to the bookmarked page and saw a paper with purple writing on it. He picked up the paper and read it. His eyes widened, "Len..." he said, staring at the words.

Len looked at him, then the note. Kaito shoved the note into his hands. Len slowly looked at the note and read it.

[A/N: Ooo~ what does the note say? You'll find out in the next chapter. Is it horrible? Sorry xD I know it's bad. I just got back from summer today was my first day of school and I feel tired and horrible. I know I could've made a better, longer chapter but I was tired and I didn't want this to be a shorter story than it's going to be. This story definitely won't be as good as the first one and in addition the chapters will be shorter. I'm sorry if this disappoints you. This is going to be quite a short story. I'll try to make the chapters shorter so the story will be longer but I don't want them to be SO short that they're 2 paragraphs long. If you have suggestions I'll try to put them into the story! Thank you for being patient over the summer I've been gone! Oh, btw, my name is now 'NomIcoTML' Sorry, LAST NAME CHANGE I PROMISE. You can call me Nom. =P Welp, see you in the next chapter, hope you had a great summer!]


	2. Chapter 2 - Together

¥.¥=2=¥.¥

 **Fazbear's Fright 2**

Chapter Two: ' _Together_ '

[¥]

 _I have your parents. I intercepted them before they boarded their flight and they are with me this very moment. I have taken them to Fazbear's Fright. Why there, you might ask? Because it's the place this all started, and that is where it is going to end. Come to the attraction at 12:00 midnight. If you don't, your parents will die. If you call the police I'll kill your parents anyway. You've been warned._

 _-Vincent_

Len stared at the words, his eyes wide. "We have to go." Kaito said. "But... what if he doesn't even have our parents?" Len asked, breaking his gaze from the paper and shifting it to Kaito. "We'll have to take that chance, if he does, than we get them back, if he doesn't, we run away." Len nodded, then stopped, "What if... what if Golden Freddy and Springtrap are there again...?" "Then we're probably screwed." Kaito responded. "But, we aren't going alone this time." Len blinked rapidly, "We aren't?" "No, we're bringing friends." "We are?" Len asked. Kaito nodded, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

[¥]

After ten minutes, a few people arrived at their house. It was Kaito's and Len's closest friends: Miku, Rin, and Oliver. They all sat down in the living room, "What did you need us for?" Rin asked curiously. "Read this..." Kaito said, taking the note from Len and handing it to Miku. The three looked at the paper and read it, their eyes slowly widened. "We want your help. We don't want to go alone, it will be safer if we have a small group." Kaito said. The three looked up at him. "Will you do it?" They exchanged glances, wondering if they should.

Miku looked at Kaito and nodded, "I'll do it." Then Rin slowly nodded, looking at Kaito, "Me too." "Me three!" Oliver said. "We're all going to do it!" Miku said cheerfully, "Together." They all said. "We need a plan. If Springtrap and Golden Freddy are there again then we'll be in serious trouble. We need to get there by at least 11:45 in case something goes wrong and we need to find a way in." Everyone nodded. "We all need to have our cell phones charged and full volume, in case we need to call each other. We also need to have flashlights, its dark in there." Kaito continued to explain to them what could happen and what they needed, then they started making a plan. The plan had some horrible flaws that could end badly, but they'd just have to be careful.

It was 7:34 so for the remaining time they talked, went over the plan again multiple times, and played games. Time flew by and soon it was 11:23. They all hurried out of the house. They had flashlights and phones and they'd had their plan memorized by heart. They hurried at a quick jog down the sidewalk toward the attraction. The street lamps were dim and their shadows made Len flinch each time he saw them, so he tried not to look at them. They reached the attraction by 11:47. Surprisingly, there was a hole in the fence, large enough for someone to crawl through, and the door to the attraction was opening.

Vincent wanted them to come inside.

Kaito climbed through the hole, followed by Len, then Rin, then Miku, and finally Oliver. They walked to the door and stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind them, leaving them in the pitch black. Miku screeched, latching onto Oliver's arm. Len did as well, clinging to Kaito. Rin just flinched and Kaito's heart skipped a beat, "T-turn on your flashlights." Kaito said. After a few moments of fumbling, the hallway was lit with a white light from the beams of the flashlight. At the end of the hall, Vincent stood. He looked quite different since the last time they'd seen him. His skin was covered in horrible scars. His hair was messy and his familiar purple security guard outfit was torn up in some places and stained with blood.

But, they immediately knew who it was. Miku trembled as she stared at him. Len's pupils dilated and his irises quivered. Kaito's heart sped up from his fear. Oliver hugged Rin and Rin hugged him back. Vincent just stood there, smiling at them. After a few moments he finally said something, "So, you brought friends? That was pretty smart." He slowly started walking toward them. Miku trembled, more, backing up against the locked door behind her. Len was frozen in fear. Kaito looked ready to hit Vincent with his flashlight if he got close enough.

Rin and Oliver hugged each other tighter. Vincent stopped a few feet in front of them, his smile never fading. "You're all trapped now." His smile widened, he looked at Kaito and Len, "Your parents aren't even here. They're in Hawaii right now. Enjoying their free vacation." Kaito's pupils dilated, he lunged at Vincent and tried to bash his head in with the flashlight. Vincent gripped Kaito's wrist before he could, "There's no need for that." He said. Len stared at Vincent. He saw Vincent reaching to pull something from his pocket. He saw a glint of silver in the beam of his light. He realized it was a knife.

Len quickly lunged at Vincent, tackling him to the ground. "LEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Miku screamed. Vincent pulled the knife from his pocket and tried to stab Len in the stomach. Len reacted quickly, grabbing his wrist and pinning it down against the ground. Vincent growled, he bunched his free hand into a fist and strongly swung it at Len's head. Len quickly moved his head back and got off the man, standing and backing up. He hugged Kaito tightly as the man slowly rose to his feet. He glared at Len

Vincent was glaring daggers at Len. If looks could kill, Len would be dead. Vincent stepped forward and grabbed Len by the collar. Kaito tried to hold onto him as Vincent tried to pull Len away from him. Len was latched onto Kaito tightly and Kaito wouldn't let go of the boy. Vincent didn't let go either. He finally wrenched the boy away from his brother. He tried to slit his throat quickly. Kaito lunged forward and tackled Vincent away from Len. Vincent stabbed Kaito in the arm. Kaito cried out in pain, shutting his eyes tightly. "Kaito!" Len shouted. Suddenly Miku, Rin, and Oliver all screamed. Len looked at them, they were staring down the hall with their beams pointed at something. Len slowly looked and saw Springtrap standing there. He was covered with blood now in some areas, but he still looked mostly the same.

Kaito quickly got up off Vincent, he ripped the knife out of his flesh and kept it in his hand. Vincent stood and smiled at them, "Remember my friends?" Springtrap started walking toward them, "They've been dying to see you again." Rin, Miku and Oliver screamed again, Len felt a large hand grip his arm. He tensed, knowing immediately who it was. Golden Freddy. So they were back. "You're all going to die tonight." Vincent said. "Len will die first." Vincent shot a glare at Len. Len didn't move or speak. "No!" Kaito said. Vincent looked at him, "You don't have a choice." Springtrap had reached them and was standing behind Vincent.

"Springtrap, you know what to do. Golden Freddy, come with me." Vincent turned and began walking deeper into the attraction, Golden Freddy followed, pulling Len with him. Len trembled, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Len!" Kaito shouted, trying to get passed Springtrap. Springtrap grabbed Kaito's arm and held him back. Springtrap also grabbed the other three. Two arms for each hand. He started dragging them into the attraction.

"I'm sorry, guys. We shouldn't have asked you to come." Kaito said. "We still have a plan." Oliver said, his voice trembled slightly. Miku nodded, "Besides, we wanted to come anyways." Rin smiled slightly, "Now, let's do this."

[A/N: I think this chapter is pretty long so yayyy. But it might not be it's probably because of my IPad so it looks longer. Eh, hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it's bad xD]


	3. Chapter 3 - The Plan

Sorry for not posting like for two days I think... It kept giving me an error thingy when I tried to login to the site, but it's working~ Yay~! So I'll post chapter 4 today as well since I didn't post for two days.

¥.¥=3=¥.¥

 **Fazbear's Fright 2**

Chapter Three: ' _The Plan_ '

[¥]

Kaito smiled at Rin, who had her phone in her free hand. She went to her saved audio recordings and tapped play on one of them. She tossed her phone-luckily it had a good, hard case that protected the phone well-into a hallway they passed. About four and a half seconds later, Balloon Boy's annoying voice rang through that area, " _Hello_..." Springtrap stopped dead in his tracks. His head turned to the hallway the noise had come from. His grip had loosened enough for them to slip their arms out. Springtrap started walking toward Rin's phone. "Come on." Kaito hissed, beginning to run deeper into the attraction. "We have to find Len and get out of here." The other three followed.

[¥]

Golden Freddy shoved Len to the ground in the confined office. Len cried and trembled. Vincent looked at Golden Freddy and the empty suit disappeared. Len flinched. Vincent walked over to the desk chair and sat down, facing Len. Len looked at Vincent fearfully, not bothering to try to escape. They heard footsteps down the hall, light and quick, Vincent quickly spun to face the window to see Kaito and the others sprinting down the hall. Vincent's eyes widened. Len's eyes brightened. Both Len and Vincent stood as the four skidded to a stop at the doorway to the office.

"How did you escape?!" Vincent asked angrily. "Do you think we wouldn't plan for this stuff? We knew what we could've been up against and we had a plan." Kaito said. Vincent growled, glaring at them. Kaito was still bleeding from the stab in his arm, he also still had the knife. He lunged at Vincent and tried to slit his throat. Vincent swiftly stepped to the side and tripped Kaito. Kaito fell, the knife fell out of his hand and slid across the ground, stopping at Len's feet. Len quickly picked up the knife and held it close to his chest, not wanting Vincent to take it from him. Miku quickly lunged at Vincent and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to strange him.

Vincent strongly grabbed her wrists and threw her over his head, making her land roughly on top of Kaito. The breath was knocked out of her lungs. She inhaled and exhaled and coughed, trying to get the air back into her lungs. Rin had come up and tried to dig her nails into Vincent's throat. Vincent turned and grabbed her arms, he swung her around and threw her into Len. The two tripped back into the wall and fell to the floor. Oliver quickly ran at Vincent and tried to punch him in the face. Vincent caught his fist and twisted it violently, snapping it. Oliver's pupil dilated and he cried out in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. Vincent grabbed Oliver's head and slammed it down into the desk with a loud thump, knocking the boy out. He dropped him on the ground and looked at the other four.

Miku had caught her breath and gotten off Kaito. Rin had gotten off Len. The four slowly stood up, keeping their eyes trained on Vincent. Suddenly a large hand grabbed Len by the arm and they heard clanking down the hall. Len screeched, dropping the knife with a clatter. Golden Freddy tightened his grip on Len's arm, then shoved him at Vincent. Vincent grabbed Len's arm tightly, slightly hurting him. Kaito was about to tackle Vincent away from him, but Miku grabbed his arm, glancing at Golden Freddy. Kaito looked at the suit and narrowed his eyes.

Vincent reached over to the desk and grabbed a knife laying on the desk. He put the knife at Len's throat. Len had tears in his eyes and he was trembling. "Don't." Kaito said, turning his gaze to Vincent and Len. Springtrap came into view of the window into the hall. Rin screamed, hugging Miku and Kaito tightly. Springtrap walked around the corner and through the empty doorway. He stood in front of the doorway to prevent them from escaping. Vincent shoved Len to the ground behind him. The boy landed at Springtrap's feet. Kaito looked around the room for anything that could get them out. The vent! No, Golden Freddy was standing in front of the vent.

Vincent walked to them. Kaito didn't dare attack him, not wanting to get stabbed again. The bleeding had started to lighten, but it still bled. Vincent reached into his back pocket and pulled out a thick brown rope. He grabbed Miku. Miku screamed. Kaito wanted to help her but if he did anything, he'd make it worse. Vincent tied Miku's wrists behind her back and shoved her against the wall. He tied Rin and Kaito's wrists with other ropes as well. He grabbed Len and tied his wrists too. After that, he left the room, leaving the animatronics as guards. After ten minutes, Vincent hadn't come back. He'd left Oliver's body untied, Kaito thought about waking him up, but it wouldn't do any good. He could untie them, but what then? They still couldn't get passed the animatronics. Kaito, Miku, nor Len could reach their phones. Rin's was still in the hallway where they'd distracted Springtrap.

Five more minutes. Vincent hadn't come back. Where was he? What was he doing? Rin and Len were crying, Miku was curled up and trembling, and Kaito was just thinking. Where was Vincent?! Five more minutes, he still wasn't back. Kaito started smelling smoke, he looked confused. "Do you guys smell that?" He asked. "Smoke." Miku said. Len and Rin managed nods. The scent got stronger, Kaito walked to the desk, looking at the security camera tablet. His eyes widened. Orange flames were leaping from a wall where there was a wire box. Vincent was there, quickly running from the fire. "He's burning the building down!" Kaito shouted, looking at the others. They all looked at him, their eyes widening. "We need to get out of here!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Trapped

¥.¥=4=¥.¥

 **Fazbear's Fright 2**

Chapter Four: ' _Trapped_ '

[¥]

They had to get out before it was too later, but the animatronics still blocked the exits and they couldn't do anything. Kaito then had an idea. He looked at Oliver, who was still lying unconscious on the ground. He sharply kicked him in the ribs. The boy cried out and quickly sat up, his amber eye flying open. "Oliver!" Kaito looked at the knife Len had dropped before on the ground, "Cut the ropes off, we have to get out of here!" Oliver didn't know what was happening, but he quickly scrambled over to the knife on the ground and picked it up with the hand connected to his unbroken wrist. His other wrist was swollen and throbbing painfully. He hurried over to Kaito and sawed the rope off. Kaito started untying Len as Oliver began to cut through Miku's rope. Soon they were all free. Kaito looked at the camera to see the fire had engulfed the entire hallway.

They still had one problem, the animatronics. "What do we do~!?" Miku wailed. Len's eyes widened, "The recordings!" Kaito didn't understand at first, but he caught on quickly as Len pulled his phone from his pocket. The animatronics immediately realized what they were doing. Springtrap stepped forward with a loud metal clank. Golden Freddy did as well with an empty thump. It was too late, though. Len had pressed play, he chucked his phone through Golden Freddy's legs so it skidded into the vent. "Hi..." Ballon boy's voice said. Springtrap and Golden Freddy's heads turned to the vent. Springtrap walked toward the vent and Golden Freddy started crawling into it. "Great job, Len!" Kaito said. The bleeding from his stab wound had finally stopped. "Let's get out of here!" The five of them ran out of the room and into the hallway. Kaito in the lead, Miku in the back. Kaito skidded to a stop as he rounded the corner, fire was covering the hallway. Then he remembered the back exit. "Go through the door behind you!" They turned and went to the door, the fire slowly spreading closer.

Miku tried the handle, but it didn't budge. It was locked. She tried as hard as she could but it wouldn't work. They were trapped. Rin looked into the office and saw that the vent was empty. "Guys, guys! Springtrap and Golden Freddy aren't in the vent, come on! Let's go around the the front door." "But we don't know which way to go..." Miku said. "We'll figure it out." Oliver said, "Let's go." They ran into the office, Miku, Rin, and Oliver climbed into the vent first. Kaito went, then Len. They crawled fast, the cramped space squished them in, and it was hard to crawl fast, but they managed well. They dropped out of the vent into a hallway. They saw the fire spreading toward them from the right. The main entrance was just down the hall. They ran to it. Rin and Miku tried prying the doorsa open, but they were locked too. "W-we can't get out!" Miku shouted, tears streaming down her face.

The smoke was thick around them, and it was becoming hard to breathe. Len and Miku began coughing. "If we don't live, I just want to say, I'm really sorry for getting you guys into this!" Kaito said, beginning to feel lightheaded from the smoke. No one responded. Soon, they'd all be toasted. Kaito began coughing too, his head spinning, he dropped to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut, coughing harder. A few momeents later, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rescued

¥.¥=5=¥.¥

 **Fazbear's Fright 2**

Chapter Five: ' _Rescued_ '

[¥]

Len opened his eyes. He was lying on the lawn in front of the smoking ruins of Fazbear's Fright. There were frantic voices and he heard paramedics calling to each other. He had an oxygen on his face and a paramedic was leaning over him. "Can you hear me, kid?" He asked. Len's chest was tight and his throat was dry, he managed a small nod. "You're going to be okay. Your friends are going to be okay, too." the paramedic said. The paramedics took the five of them to a hospital to make sure they were alright. Once they were better, the police interviewed them about what happened.

"Why were you in the attraction?" The officer asked.

Kaito answered, "A man told my brother and I that he kidnapped our parents and was holding them there."

"Why didn't you call the police?" The officer narrowed his eyes.

"Well, sir, the man threatened to kill their parents if they called the police." Miku said.

"I see..." The officer nodded.

"How did the fire start?"

"The man set fire to the building." Len said.

"Most importantly... who is this man you're talking about?" The officer looked curious.

"He's the man who was let out of the hospital recently. The one in the Springtrap suit incident." Oliver told him.

"What? Him?" They all nodded, "He tried to kill my brother and I originally, but got caught in the Springtrap suit." Kaito told him.

"Do you have proof?" The police officer asked. No one responded. No one had proof. Suddenly Kaito's eyes widened, "Yes!" Everyone looked at him. "The note Vincent left for us telling us he had our parents-it's at the house!" Len looked at the officer, "Would that be enough proof?" "Well, we'd have to confirm it was his note." The officer said.

[¥]

Vincent felt triumphant. He didn't know that they had been rescued, he thought they were dead. He opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside. He closed and locked the door behind him. He waled over to the recliner and sat down, smiling. No one would know that he did it. Or so he thought...

[¥]

A loud knock on the door startled Vincent. It had been a while since he'd come home and he'd started drifting off to sleep. He stood and stretched, he walked to the door and opened it. Standing in the hall were two police officers. "Hello, officers..." Vincent said, his eyelids drooping from tiredness. "You need to come with us." The taller one said. Vincent was slightly worried, why did he need to go with the police? "Uh, ok." Vincent said, rubbing his eyes. He followed the police officers out of the apartment. They drove him to the police station.

"Why are we here?" Vincent asked as they got out of the car. Neither responded, they just led him into the station. They took him into a room with a desk and a pen and a chair. They gestured for Vincent to sit down. Vincent cautiously obeyed. "Write." The short one said. "Write what?" Vincent asked. "Eight sentences." The taller said. Vincent looked at the blank paper and picked up the pen. He wrote eight sentences, each about something different. "Now write your name." They said together. Vincent signed his name below the sentences.

The tall one grabbed the paper and examined it. He pulled another piece of paper from his pocket and compared the two. The writing matched exactly the same. They looked at Vincent, "You are under arrest for attempted murder." Vincent's eyes widened, "W-what?!" "The kids told us everything. This note was the proof they had, your writing matches exactly. Come with us peacefully, sir." The short one said. Vincent shook his head, standing up. He tried to run past them, but they grabbed his arms and forced them back. The tall one pulled handcuffs from the back of his pocket and cuffed Vincent's wrists. Vincent tried to get his wrists free but couldn't.

He was going to jail.

[¥]

All five of them went back to Len and Kaito's house with an officer and gave him the note. He went to go find Vincent. They were all tired. It was Monday, school would end in an hour. Everyone would wonder where they'd been. Then they'd read the news. Then they'd know. Everyone decided to just sleep at Kaito and Len's house. They were too tired to walk home. They all fell asleep in the living room. Len and Kaito's parents had come home already but didn't know what happened to their kids. They were asleep from their tiring vacation.

[¥]

Vincent had a life sentence in jail. He was furious. Those kids should be dead. He cursed all of them. He hated them. But he could never get them now.

[A/N: STORY COMPLETE. Amazing~ ok, so, I just had a crazy thought. Threequel~? If you want me to make a third installment then I will. I have an idea for it but only if you want a third story!]


End file.
